The THRILLER Tales VI
by Prince of Pop
Summary: The 6th year of "The THRILLER Tales", when Anya tells the story of 4 family's staying in a luxurious hotel until one of the member went crazy, then the next story told by Aaloka about her and Professor Lewis continue to express her love with a new mattress until the very mattress was haunted and the last story by Professor Lewis tells about the very lost souls.
1. The THRILLER Tales VI- Prelude

**The THRILLER Tales VI**

 **Prelude *Alfred Hitchcock Reference***

An Alfred Hitchcock theme song sounds as the mysterious shadow appears before your very eyes, which that shadow turns out to be Bruce Patterson.

"Good evening fellow Halloween and horror fanatics, these next Halloween stories your about to hear is absolutely more gruesome and more frightening than the last stories. So those who don't want you to read the stories are all a bunch of crybabies out there which are concerned parents and religious people, not that I have a problem with them, I'm a parent and a Christian myself." Bruce said, then he continues on

"At least I don't whine and complain and cry like they do, I mean those people are not as bad as those who whine, complain and cry over wanting to ban fighting and checking in hockey which they're the ones ruining the sport I love by wanting to sissify the game! Well guess what you fighting haters and the NHL governors as well as Gary Bettman! FU-..." as he continues to rant and about to shout those angry words he was cut off by the NHL logo,

"Bruce, are you ranting about the NHL?" that was Tiffany Lee's voice,

"Well it's not technically about the NHL sweetheart, I was just..." Bruce explained,

"Well could you please keep it down? I just put Silas to bed." Tiffany Lee said,

"Sorry babe." Bruce said and he continues,

"Well never mind folks. Let's get on with these scary tales already."

* * *

It was a dark and cold rainy Halloween night, we returned home from trick or treating with the kids, I dressed up a vampire, my lovely Sarah as Starfire, Hinata as Pikachu, Cameron as Dedenne and also Michael dresses up as Squirtle, the kids are little Pokémon this Halloween. Along with us are Tiffany Lee and Bruce with Silas which he dresses up as a chipmunk, Professor Lewis and Aaloka with Pia which she dresses up as a sunflower, Aki, Anya, Kim and Marlena also accompanied us that wet night.

Later, while kids counted their candies evenly, we all watch the reboot of "Ghostbusters" until suddenly the power shut down into a blackout. The kids screamed in panic.

"AAAAAH!"

"It's dark! I'm scared!" Cameron whined,

"Me too!" Pia whines,

"Don't panic kids. I got a light." Bruce said, as he turned a flashlight on,

"Do you guys have any candles in the house?" he asked,

"Sure, it's up stairs." Sarah answered,

"I'll show you where man." I said as I offered to get the candles, we went upstairs to the kitchen and found the candles in one of the cupboard, 25 kinds of scented candles,

"Scented candles, really Joe?" Bruce asked sarcastically,

"Hey man I love scented candles okay, I just love the smell of vanilla, apple cinnamon, winter pine, rain and meadows...anyway let's just bring the down so I can light em'." I said, so we went back downstairs had the candles lit and everybody just love the smell of pumpkin spice candles being lit,

"So what should we do to pass the time?" Aaloka asked,

"We should play board games." Aki suggested,

"I call Yahtzee!" Kim called,

"No we just did that last year." Sarah said,

"How about about electronic games? Game Boy or Game Gear?" Marlena asked,

"No, we'll probably save that possible next year." Tiffany Lee suggested,

"Well what about Halloween stories? We've done this for 5 years running. Why don't we go for the 6th year?" Sarah asked,

"Well it is Halloween, I'm up for stories, all in favour?" I asked,

"Aye!" everybody agrees unanimously,

"Kids, you wanna hear Halloween stories?" Bruce asked,

"Yay! Story time!" the kids gleefully agreed,

"Okay gather round, because I got a really good one, so scary..." Anya offered for a story until Tiffany Lee interrupted,

"Wait a second Anya, is this story safe for the kids to hear?" she asked,

"Oh da, it's fine, it's not so scary, it's practically kinda funny. So now it all started when 4 families like yous traveled through the misty mountains and..."


	2. The THRILLER Tales VI- The Shinding

**THE SHINDING**

My family along with the Fusato's were riding in the van with Patterson's with Bruce driving us and with the Lewis's following us with their car, we're on our way to a luxurious hotel in the misty mountains, we traveled for hours and the kids were so tired and yet they got curious about the van window being moist,

"Daddy? Why is the window foggy?" Hinata asked,

"That's condensation baby." I answered,

"That's where the vapours makes the window moist outside because of the mist and there's also condensation on the inside because we're inside the vehicle where it's warm." Sarah explained,

"Oh.", we continue traveling until about 15 minutes we arrive to the hotel, but it looked kinda campy than luxurious for a hotel,

"Whadda gip. That's not even luxurious looking kind of hotel at all." Tiffany Lee slightly complained,

"Oh lighten up babe, at we arrive, let's go inside so we can rest." Bruce said and kisses Tiffany Lee, she smiles,

"Yeah it's no use complaining." she said as she holds baby Silas,

"Hey look a few more customers must've been here already, kinda slow this week." I said to Sarah,

"The hotel will pick up soon." Sarah said, so we went inside and had ourselves our rooms, just as we enter our room which is room #314, my son Cameron noticed the twin girls, both identical with blonde hair waving at him thinking he's really cute, yet Cameron was very shy and he slowly went inside. The Lewis's got room #316 next to use, across us the Fusato's got room #313 and the Patterson's got room #315. Bruce turned on the TV to check for the NHL Network package for a Calgary Flames game, but there was no satellite signal,

"Huh. No satellite TV working. I'll check on my NHL GameCenter on my phone.", he check on his iPhone, but there was no Wifi,

"Yep, no Wifi working here." Bruce said,

"Give it some time Bruce, it'll come back on." Tiffany Lee said, as she puts Silas to a hotel crib,

"Yeah, I guess I'll take a look around the hotel for a while." Bruce said and kisses Tiffany Lee, he noticed Professor Lewis and I got out also,

"No NHL Network?" I asked,

"Yep." Bruce answered,

"Plus the Wifi is out." Professor Lewis said,

"I'm pretty sure they be fixed. Let's ask the manager." I said,

"Not a bad idea pal." Bruce said, we went to look for the manager, but no one was anywhere in the hotel, but then we heard a weird creek which is the door,

"There's something banging on the door." Bruce said,

"Should we open it and see what's up?" I asked,

"I think we should." Bruce answered,

"Uh guys, I wouldn't do that." Professor Lewis said,

"Why?" I asked, but Bruce and I opened the door anyways until,

"WHOA!"

A flood of red fluid splashed out the door at us that looked like blood and we got soaked,

"That's why." the Professor said,

"Great. Now we got blood all over us and...wait this isn't blood." Bruce said,

"Nope it's ,aka cranberry juice." the Professor deduced,

"Man I hate cranberry juice." I said as I tasted cranberry juice,

"Well let's get the hell out of here and get out of these wet clothes." Bruce said, so we went to our rooms, but on the way I heard a noise on Room 284,

"You guys go on ahead, I heard a noise in that and check if everything is fine in there." I said,

"Well make it quick Joe." Professor Lewis said, so they went ahead while I remain behind to check for the noise, so knock on the door,

"Y'ello? Is everything alright in there?" I asked and no answer, so I went inside, but everything was quiet...to quiet...until suddenly,

"A man!", a random crazy woman possibly in her 30's wearing nothing but saucy lingerie jumps on me and started kissing me everywhere, I tried to get her off me, so I just pushed her away from me,

"Hey, get off of...me!"

"What heck is wrong is with you woman!?"

"I need a man to touch me so bad. I'm desperate. Give me some sugar baby!" she explained and starts to pick her lip up and I ran to the door and closed it while quickly grabbed a furniture to block it,

"I love you!" the crazy woman shouted with glee,

"No chance lady. I already have my own woman to love." I said, so I quickly make my escape,

Meanwhile, Bruce and Professor Lewis finally made to their rooms, now let's focus on the Professor shall we?

"Oh my , what happened?" Aaloka asked,

"Cranberry juice. What else, where's Pia?" he asked,

"She and the kids are looking around the hotel for little bit and will be back shortly." she answered,

Not far in the hotel, looks they separated, Hinata and Cameron are checking around the East wing with their roller blades, while Michael and Pia check around the West wing, until they spotted a maid in the hall,

"Excuse us, but where are there less visitors in this hotel?" Michael asked,

"You kids shouldn't be here." the maid said with a disgruntled look,

"Oh? And why not?" Michael asked again,

"Is it because, the current events of the hotel became haunted and evil due to lack of customers for over 15 years?" Pia asked,

"'GASP' How did you know all that? the maid asked in shocked,

"I don't, it just occurred to me." said a two year old,

"She has in I.Q. of 227 for a two year." Michael explained,

"Then this must have...the shinding." the maid said in an ominous tone,

"Don't you mean the shinin..." Pia said until the maid shushed her,

"Shhh. Shush little one, you wanna get sued?" she asked,

"Then the shinn..." Michael too got shushed,

"Hush. Not that either. The shinding."

"Uh okay then..." Michael said slowly,

"But, if you ever got in trouble, this child must use the shinding to call for me." the maid said,

"Okay. Can do. Come on Pia, let's go now." Michael said and took off while holding Pia's hand.

On the East wing, Hinata and Cameron slowly roller bladed through the halls, until Hinata stopped,

"Go on ahead Cam, I gotta tinkle." Hinata said,

"Ugh. Okay, I'll go on slowly so you can catch up." Cameron said and he went ahead, so as he slowly roller blades the halls, then turned left to the hall and at the end is the elevator, until suddenly, he stopped as he spotted the twins from earlier blocking the way to the elevator, the twins smiled staring at my 4 year old son, he had a bad feeling about the twins and he knows it too.

"Come play with us." the twins said in monotone,

"Come play with us." Cameron was still staring at twins,

"We won't harm you." Twin 1 said,

"We just want a cute playmate." Twin 2 said, he slowly roller bladed along until he noticed the twins eyes were red, like they were possessed,

"That's it. Come play with us." the twins said, just then Hinata finally caught up and found Cameron slowly being pulled by the twins monotonously,

"Come play with us."

"Not on my watch." Hinata said, then she roller bladed with swift speed, passes her brother and body checks the twins,

"Ugh! Ow!" the twins howls and grunts in pain,

"You stay away from my brother." Hinata warned the injured twins,

"Come on, let's get outta here and go back." Hinata said they got into the elevator, then at Bruce and Tiffany Lee's room, Bruce showered and got changed and asked one more time,

"Wifi not back on."

"No babe." Tiffany Lee answered, then he checked the satellite TV and still nothing,

"Well, I better go find the manager." Bruce said,

"I'll go find the manager, you stay here with the baby." Tiffany Lee said,

"Alright." Bruce said and Tiffany Lee smiles waving, then she took off, took the elevator to the main lobby and went to the see the manager, as she approaches the manager, he was immobile,

"Excuse me, can you get the Wifi router and the satellite fixed? My husband wants to check the NHL Network for a The Calgary Flames game and...uh sir?" she poked him and he turned which of course spooked her,

"AAH!"

Turns out the manager was already dead, then she notices the walls and the ceilings written in blood stating "Any random person will go crazy".

"Who would ever be crazy enough to do this let alone being crazy?" Tiffany Lee asked to herself,

"Honey!" Bruce hollered as he stepped out of the elevator and spooked her,

"AAAAH!"

"Sorry, I heard the screaming and I have to check on you. Plus I left Si with Joseph and Sarah. Have you spoken with the manager?" Bruce asked,

"He's dead." Tiffany Lee said quivering,

"Well, that means no internet and no hockey will make me..."

"Crazy?" she asked,

"You bet your sweet ass right!" Bruce hollered in a scary yet comedic way and acts all crazy making funny blubbering noises which made Tiffany Lee to run and being chased by her husband,

"Stay back Bruce, I'll knock you silly if I had to." Tiffany Lee warned as she grabbed a fire extinguisher,

"Put it down Tiffany Lee. Put it down and I'll stop being crazy..." Bruce said slowly, then Tiffany Lee slowly puts down the extinguisher until she fires foam at him which caused him to pass out, later she drags him to the kitchen,

"I'll be back for you until you behave yourself...for about half an hour." Tiffany Lee said and left her passed out husband alone.

15 minutes later, Bruce woke up and found that he's the kitchen and realized Tiffany Lee left him alone,

"How could my own darling wife do this to me? I maybe acting crazy when I'm in hockey withdrawal, but I'm not really crazy.", then we went to open the door it was locked and look around and found an axe to chop through the door.

Upstairs, we all got together deciding to leave the hotel in the morning,

"So we get outta here 8 in the morning." I said,

"Agreed." everybody said unanimously, not far, Bruce got out of the elevator with an axe in his grasp, he chopped the door and pops out,

"Heeere's Brucey!" but no one was in the room,

"Dang it. Wrong room." then he chopped the door and pops out again,

"Jimmy Fallon!" then there was an old man in the room,

"The name is Jimmy, but I'm not this Jimmy Fallon fellow."

"Oops. Sorry ol' timer." Bruce said with embarrassment, then chopped another door,

"Coach's Corner with Don Cherry and Ron MacLean brought to you by I'm gonna maim you!" he hollered with an angry killer face and this time he found us,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Professor Lewis and I charged at the door knocking Bruce down and make our escape then we down to the lobby and used their phone to call police, I dialled the number, but the line was already busy,

"The lines busy." I said,

"Now what'll we do now?" Aki panicked as she grabbed my arm,

"Don't worry mom, Pia can help, she has the shinding. Pia, do your stuff." Michael said,

"Help is on the way." Pia said as she used her telekinetic shinding to call the maid, the maid was listening to the NHL Network on Siri radio

"Oh my. The children are in great danger. I must help them." the maid said to herself and went to find the us, as she went outside in the rain and headed inside the hotel,

"Anybody holler if you're in grave danger and I'll AAAAAAHHHH!" as the maid holler for us to answer until she was axed in the back and collapsed to the floor

"You are so sued mister." the maid said in an annoying toned before her death, then we noticed what Bruce did and we rushed to the main door and ran outside in the main with Bruce chasing after us with an axe and then we saw a small house beside the hotel and headed there, as we inched closer we could hear the radio, then as we got inside, there's a Siri radio and I recognize the channel, that was the NHL Network channel,

"It's the NHL Network. I must go out now." I said,

"Sweetheart no!" Sarah shouted,

"Don't daddy!" Hinata cried out,

"You'll be maimed!" Tiffany Lee cried out,

"Or killed!" Aaloka shouted,

"I have to. It'll save Bruce from acting crazy." I said as I got out of the small house and took my stand against Bruce,

"Bruce! I got satellite radio!" I called out,

"It's the NHL Network!"

"'GASP' Man I needed it so bad." Bruce said coming to his senses,

"Urge to maim...fading...fading...fading..." Bruce slowly became docile as everybody got out to check on him until the backed off as they noticing his crazy sense slightly coming back,

"Raising...fading...fading...fading...and...expired." and Bruce finally calmed down as his urge faded,

"I'm coming in guys. Sorry for acting crazy." then he went inside the small house and apologizes to us.

Hours later, we get to listen to the results of the games,

"The Panthers defeated Canucks 3-2 in a shootout..."

"Dammit!" Aki complained,

"Johnathan Toews and Patrick Kane slaughtered the Oilers with 2 goals in a 6-4 win for the Chicago Blackhawks..."

"No!" Sarah and Cameron cried,

"And the Los Angeles Kings snapped the Calgary Flames winning streak in 4-3 victory in overtime..." then Bruce's craziness returns,

"Urge to maim...raising..."

* * *

"Конец"

"Um, does that mean?" Aki asked,

"Da. That's 'The End' in Russian." Anya explained,

"Shinding? Really?" Professor Lewis asked,

"Well, can't use "Shining", it's copyrighted and "Shinning" is already used. So what ya expect?" Anya explained,

"Well what she says it does make sense." I said,

"Yep. I guess so." everybody agreed unanimously,

"Well I guess I'll have a turn for a story." Aaloka said,

"Well it's about time girl." Aki smiled,

"Okay okay. This next story is not only scary filled blood and anxiety attacks, but filled sweet love, for which the tale is about..."


	3. The THRILLER Tales VI- Haunted Mattress

**THE HAUNTED MATTRESS**

It was a chilly yet lovely night. Professor Lewis and Aaloka are about have one of their sexy bedtime with the professor being shirtless and putting his coke bottle glasses and Aaloka in her saucy dark fuchsia negligee. The professor walked slowly in top of the bed lay on his back signaling his darling Indian scientific wife, so she gleefully giggles and leaped on to her husband to bed until suddenly, the mattress sank fast and springs popped out and poked the professor's back,

"Ow. My mattress is really giving out it's last spring."

"Now we can't have our sexy time with the mattress sinking out." Aaloka said in a disappointing tone,

"But that gives us a good excuse to...you know what I mean." the professor said,

"You really mean?" Aaloka asked as she smiled,

"Precisely my darling."

"We're gonna get a new mattress!" they squealed,

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm trying to go to sleep!" Pia called, yet they were embarrassed by that and smiled awkwardly,

The next morning, after dropping Pia off to day care and went out of town to go shop for their new mattress and as they they found the store that sells mattresses so they began their search for a right mattress for them until, Professor Lewis's ringtone plays "Billie Jean" indicates that I'm calling him so answers his iPhone,"Yes this Professor Cedric Lewis calling.

 _"Hey professor, it's me Joseph, I called your home and phone and no one answered. Where are you?"_ I asked over the phone,

"We're out of town right now looking for a new mattress. Our old mattress gave out." he answered,

 _"Oh. Then may I suggest, go for the air cool memory foam mattress a few more inches in length compared to your old mattress. It works wonders for us."_ I suggested,

"Okay. We'll go for it. Thanks for helping." he said,

 _"No probs. Hope you have a nice sex night you two."_ I said teasing as the professor went beet red,

"Hey what I do with my wife in bed is not your business my friend." he scolded and ended the call,"Something the matter my प्रिय?" Aaloka asked,"Negatory. Joseph helped us a suitable mattress for us. Not mention poking his nose into our sex life." he said,

"Oh that's nothing to ashamed of. Sarah, Tiffany Lee and I shared our sex life all the time." Aaloka smiled, then the shop keeper went to them,

"Excuse me, but can help you lovely couple find anything for you." he asked,

"Yes, we're looking for an air cool memory foam mattress." the Professor explained in details,

"And a few inches higher in length." Aaloka continues with extra detail,

"Well I have just the perfect mattress for you. Come." the shop keeper led them to the mattress department, they looked for the right mattress for them until Aaloka spotted one,

"Oh my Vishnu. प्रिय! I found a mattress for us." Aaloka called gleefully,

"Well I see you have found a mattress you wanted correct?" the shop keep asked, as the Professor examined it he quickly responded,

"It's perfect. We'll take it."

"Excellent choice. Shall I make an instant delivery?" the shop keep asked once again,

"Yes and please have the delivery truck to follow us." the Professor suggested,

"Very well. The total is $1,679.89. However I have to warn you that this mattress is really..." the shop keep said wanting to explain a precaution, but the Professor didn't care as he inserted his VISA into the debit terminal and it was done as he said,

"Yeah cease the warning and just give us the mattress."

"But sir, I should advise you that this mattress is really..."

"Look we don't care. Just give us the mattress." the Professor demanded,

"Alright. We'll have mattress in the truck right away and thank you come again." the shop keep said and proceeded the mattress to be moved to the delivery truck and all set, later they traveled back home with the delivery truck following and as they arrive, they removed them old broken down mattress and put the new mattress in.

"Shall I take the mattress to the dump for ya?" one of the delivery crew asked,

"Oh please do and here's extras for you gentlemen." the Professor handed these 2 delivery crew each $50,

"Hey thanx man." another delivery crew said and they took off to take the old mattress to the dump, Aaloka got the bed sheets back in the room and put them on the new mattress and the Professor got the pillows back on a new bed,

"Well my sweet..." the Professor paused,

"Let's break in the new bed." he said excitedly,

"Yes. Let's do it!" she said in a loud seductive tone, then he pushed her to the bed and she giggles as she takes off her regular outfit off and the Professor took his shirt and jumped to the bed and the began kissing and touching all giggly and well since this is a Teen rated story I cannot go any further with their loving. Sorry, no explicitness of their love will be told in this story.

After a full hour of their heated love on a new bed, they panted heavily and the hold their hands together,

"Best...sex...ever." Aaloka panted, then they waited a while to recharge themselves and ready to pick up Pia home from day care. So they waited until Pia's bedtime to resume their saucy sex time, but the decided to do it again the next night for which they're too tired to, but they decided to sleep early, Aaloka puts on her negligee along with her sexy garter belt, that is in they decided to get in the mood, but their exhaustion got the best of them.

Then comes midnight, the mattress comes to life by having a mouth and arms. So mattress snickers as he reached his arms towards Aaloka and started touching her in her sleep,

"Mmm...Cedric...if you're in the mood you should've said so..." Aaloka yawned, the mattress started to rub her leg all the way to her thigh and then began to touch her butt, caressing and groping it,

"Ooo Cedric keep it up and don't stop..." Aaloka said in her sleep believing the Professor was being naughty with her butt, the mattress used his other arm to grope her breast,

"Ooo Cedric my प्रिय, you're making me so horny...let's do it..." still in her sleep she placed her hand to the Professor's torso,

"Huh...Aaloka? What are you doing?" the Professor asked slowly waking up half asleep,

"I'm being frisky with you for being freaky with me by groping my ass and my breast and you're still doing groping me right now. Oh..." Aaloka said half asleep even letting out her seductive moans,

"But Aaloka, my arms are in front of me, I'm not touching you." he explained after hw was fully awake,

"But if you're not touch me. Then..." she stared waking up knowing he's telling the truth and found an arm still rubbing her breast,

"KYAAAAA!" Aaloka screams pushing herself and the Professor out of bed,

"WHAT THE JIMMY NEUTRON IS THAT!" the Professor screams out, the mattress jumps off the bed and turned to face these two with a big scary grin on his face,

"I'm a haunted mattress." the mattress spoke,

"Why did you touch me!?" Aaloka screamed out as she covers her breasts with arms though she still has a bra on just to be clear,

"Well I maybe haunted, but well...I'm a bit of a pervert." the mattress explained,

"You could've just spoke us by letting your inner monster roar." the Professor pointed out,

"Oh please, that shtick is way to cliche for my taste." the mattress said sarcastically, then continued,

"Now where were we?"

"You scare us." the Professor answered,

"Oh right. OoooooBaaaaaaaaaa!"

"AAAAAAAH!" they scream in horror until a frustrating yet very tired Pia kicked the door,

"I'm trying to go to sleep! You should..." Pia shouts out until she paused,

"Mommy? Why are you nearly naked?" Pia asked looking perplexed,

"Eek!" she covers herself behind the Professor and swiftly grabs her robe,

"Nothing for you to worry about my बच्चे." Aaloka said apparently she's making an excuse for telling a nearly 3 year old child to u derstand what she's been doing with her husband,

"Then why is that bed monster coming to life and scare the living heebie jeebies out of yous?" Pia asked,

"Because I'm a a haunted mattress. I'll show you." the mattress answered and grabs her head releasing his dark energy into her head, until suddenly,

"AAAAAAAH!" Pia cries in horror,

"NOOOOOO!"

"Pia!" The Professor rushed to Pia and grabs her, comforting her as much as possible,

"My sweet daughter. You monster! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" the Professor shouted in anger,

"Oh I just planted nightmares into her head." the mattress answered, then turned to Aaloka,

"Now you're turn."

"No!" Aaloka cries, then he about to use his arms to reach for her head, made a sneak attack by groping her breasts a little,

"No! Stop touching my breasts you Beast!" Aaloka moans, then the arms finally grabs her head transferring nightmares into her,

"AAAAAAHHH! NO STAY AWAY!" noticing his wife got nightmares, the Professor left Pia and went to Aaloka,

"Aaloka!"

"You're next buddy boy." the mattress said and reached for the Professor's head,

"You BASTARD!" the Professor charged at the haunted mattress as he dodged the arms of the mattress and began to punch it, kick it and jumps on the mattress beating it silly and senselessly,

"You mess with my girls, I'm gonna tear you apart!" he yells as he started biting the mattress,

"Ow! Hey! No bitties." the mattress cries in pain, he keeps beating it mercilessly until it gave,

"Damn! You! To! Hell!"

"Ow! I can't it anymore! Aoooooow..." the haunted mattress gave up and drooped his mouth and arms in defeat. With the haunted mattress defeted, Pia and Aaloka's nightmares dissipated,

"Darling!"

"Daddy!" they rushed to the Professor and cried,

"I had nightmares that Cam turned into a monster and chasing me 'sob' That's not I want him to be. I love him just the way he is! Aahaahaaa!"

"And that beast keeps on grabbing me in private places and he's like an octopus! Aaahaahaaa!"

"I'm glad my girls are safe...for now." he said to himself in relief,

"We gotta stay away from this room. Until further notice." the Professor suggested,

 ***The Next Morning***

"I demand a refund pal!" the Professor was calling the shop keep over the phone scolding,

 _"Whoa whoa whoa hold on sir, are you not satisfied with the mattress?"_ he asked,

"We loved it just fine all handy dandy except that it's a HAUNTED MATTRESS! And you didn't even mention anything about this mattress being haunted and giving us nightmares..." the Professor explained everything until he was cut off,

 _"That's because I was trying to tell you yesterday. We've have complaints about the mattress we sold that became haunted, but I advise them to use Febreeze Fabric Refresher, these haunted mattresses hates the smell of Febreeze."_ he explained,

"So I have to use Febreeze and that's it." the Professor asked,

 _"Of course, just using it every 3 weeks at night and you'll be fine without the haunted mattress bothering."_ the shop keep said,

"Well thanx a lot, you're a life saver."

So they finally went out to buy cans of Febreeze Fabric Refresher and until the very night they sprayed it all over the mattress so no more haunted mattress and the bed never smell so good and fresh and they finally resume their saucy loving in bed

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" the Professor asked,

"Ooo. Let's do it. Heheheee." Aaloka giggled seductively, she hopped on the bed and they began their hot sex in bed.

* * *

"*SIGH* The End"

"I really don't think that story's age appropriate for the kids Aaloka." Tiffany Lee said,

"Uh. Tiffany Lee, the kids are pretty much occupied on their devices." I said as I noticed the kids are playing their iPads,

"Hey aren't you listening to Aaloka's scary story kids?" Aki asked,

"Nah!" Hinata answered,

"That's story's boring." Cameron agreed,

"Not so scary so." Michael said,

"I bet daddy can tell a better scary story better than mommy's story." Pia said,

"Hey!" Aaloka whined looking really huffy and peeved,

"No offence mommy." Pia said,

"Well thank you sweetie kins, I guess I can finally get a turn." the Professor said as he got off the couch,

"Tell us a good one, really scary this time." Bruce said,

"Da. But not to scary for me." Anya suggested,

"My story is about the souls of the afterlife, but they were lost on their way to the other world, a beautiful world of the dead for which is all about known as..."


	4. The THRILLER Tales VI- Lost Souls

**"LOST SOULS"**

It was a very gloomy dark and rainy afternoon. The very reason it was very gloomy because our smartest dearest friend Professor Cedric Lewis has died. We had a funeral and now we prepared to have buried, we were all heartbroken while Aaloka and Pia suffer so much emotional pain.

"Oh my 'sob'. Why did you have use such a dangerous experiment?" Aaloka asked in tears,

 ***Flashback***

The Professor was working on an a experiment he's never done before trying create a substitute for mechanical fuel on motorized vehicles which are odourless and safe for the environment.

"I've done it, my newly substitute fuel which I call 'Green fuel', now I just need to add a few drops of green food colouring in corn oil and add a few drops of corn oil and the fuel is complete. Patent Pending." the Professor said and as reaches for the canister of green corn oil until he heard Aaloka's ringtone "Butterflies" sounded on his iPhone in which Aaloka is calling from her Indian restaurant where she's working.

"Hi Cedric, are you gonna be home soon?" Aaloka asked,

"Yes my dear, I'm almost done with my newest experiment and I'll be home A.S.A.P. and I can't wait for your famous curry." the Professor said, little does he know he was about to reach for corn oil, but he mistakenly grabbed the canister of disulphide and he added a few drops into the fuel and the causes a the fuel to bubble and fizz rapidly.

"I love you." Aaloka said,

"I love you too shnookums." he said, then turns to the fuel as he say it reacts in a bad way,

"What? That wasn't supposed to happen." the Professor said,

"What's the matter?" Aaloka asked,

"I accidentally use disulphide instead of corn oil..." as he explain what happened, the fuel is about to explode,

"It's going to explo..." until suddenly,

KABOOM!

Aaloka heard a boom over the phone and the call was cut off,

"We're sorry, the number you call is longer in service." the phone said,

"Cedric? Hello? Hello!" Aaloka called in panic, but the Professor's lab exploded

 ***End of Flashback***

Now we slowly drop the Professor's coffin underground to prepare for burial and we started crying over and over. As many hours flew by until midnight, something popped out from the ground, it was the Professor's soul, he looks small, pale and transparent.

"Sweet and smashed atoms. I shouldn't have put that disulphide next to corn oil, why did I have darned concoction in the first place? Huh?" he asked to himself until he noticed his change,

"Why am I transparent? And why am I illuminating?" he also notices he floats and flew around a little until he found a reflection,

"This doesn't seem ri...iii..iii...aiyiyiyi..."

"Why in the great science am I a ghost!?" he asked in a loud panicky tone,

"Because you're dead." said the unfamiliar voice,

"Who said that?"

"Me. That's who." the voice then shows himself,

"Bah! Who are you?" the Professor asked,

"Why I'm Hendrix, I'm a soul guide, I guide the newest souls to the Heaven station where the elders judge those whom are good and bad." Hendrix explained,

"I see."

"You see, the souls whom are good will transfer your body back to you and yet you'll still be transparent...like a ghost but you still have your body. Those whom are bad, will be sent down below where your souls will be suffer pain and torture endless and unbearable..." he explained some more until the Professor cuts him off,

"You mean like Heaven and Hell right?"

"Well kinda like that, but it's about the souls judgement, not the traditional way like Heaven does." Hendrix answered,

"Right, then...wait. You said I was dead right right?" the Professor asked,

"Yep. You exploded right after the disulphide incident making a new green fuel you invented." Hendrix answered,

"HECK N BEAKERS! I'M DEAD!" he screams in panic like a maniac,

"Calm down Professor!" Hendrix slapped him silly,

"Sorry. It's that my family. I'm nothing without them." the Professor said sadly,

"I know. But that's how it is. Come on, I'll take you to the station." Hendrix said as he took the Professor along to the Heaven station until...

"Cedric! Cedric!" they heard a familiar voice only the Professor knows,

"Aaloka?"

"My brainiac hunk I missed you!" Aaloka cries and kissing the Professor repeatedly and yet he noticed he's a soul too,

"Sweetie? You're a soul too? Wait...did you just die!?" the Professor asked looking shocked,

"Uh...yeah." she answered meekly,

"You didn't commit suicide did you?" he asked frantically,

"Oh no. I've been suffering heartache I've been eating curry for hours and I choked on a carrot in the curry. And that's how I died." Aaloka explained,

"What about Pia? She didn't see you die did she?"

"She's staying with Joseph and Sarah." she answered,

"Oh good, at least hopefully any of our friends will take custody legally." the Professor said in relief, Hendrix came to them,

"Say who is this hot tamale?" he asked,

"That's Aaloka. My wife." the Professor answered,

"Well she's quite a smokin' looker."

"Oh why thank you. Hehehe." Aaloka giggled,

"Well, no time to dilly dally, we must be on our way to the Heaven station." Hendrix said as they set on a journey to the Heaven station.

After a few hours on a journey, the Professor and Aaloka were getting a bit weary and impatient. They figured they should've been at the station by now.

"Hendrix? We should've been there by now. Do you know exactly where the station is?" the Professor asked,

"Uh...yeah. It should be on the next right and we'll be taking the next route straight and...OH! Alright! I give! I don't know the way okay!?" Hendrix confessed in a panicky tone,

"I thought you knew where the station is." Aaloka said,

"I thought I knew, but I'm a lost soul guide myself, because of that reaper lurking around here I've been afraid to go back to the station and I never knew the way to return ever since. And that was a few years ago." Hendrix explained,

"Reaper? As an the grim reaper?" Aaloka asked

"No that kind of reaper. The reaper that eats the lost souls." Hendrix answered, then he sense something coming their way,

"'GASP' Hide!" Hendrix screamed quietly as they hide behind a pine tree, what's coming is a dark monstrous shadow with teeth and a tentacle lamp which detects lost souls,

"That's the reaper. The one who eats lost souls. They got a light up tentacle as a detector for the souls to hunt down." Hendrix explained,

"Wait. I thought that reapers can't stand the light if they had a detector to light up." the Professor said,

"They're weak against natural light like the sun and power lights. The light on the tentacle is actually made of the same chemical used as..." Hendrix continues,

"As a glow stick." the Professor said,

"Bingo."

"I got an idea. Huddle up." the Professor said then explaining the details of the plan hush hush.

Shortly later, the reaper keeps on searching for the lost souls a anywhere as it growls along,

"Hey you soul sucking reaper!" the Professor called out, then the reaper turned to find him and boom

"Looking for a soul like me? We'll come and get it!" the Professor lured the reaper to him and then makes a dash for it,

"GRAAAAHHH!" the reapers growls loudly as he starts his chase of a hunt, then it caught up to the Professor and chomping as close as it can,

"Woop! What's the matter you ignoramus? Can't catch me fast enough yet?" the Professor asked taunting the reaper, but it made the reaper really mad and keeps chomping,

Not far, from those 2 on the way, Aaloka and Hendrix was on top of the light pole shielding the light with a dark fabric, until they caught their eyes on the Professor and the reaper,

"Perfect. Right on target." the Professor said to himself and the he lured the reaper to the light pole and headed to the top with the reaper coming,

"NOW!" the Professor shouted, then Hendrix and Aaloka lifts the fabric and beams the light into the reaper,

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the reaper cries in pain from the light,

"Now it's my turn." Hendrix said, the he charges at the reaper,

"Eat scythe you dark freak!" he shouted as he swings his scythe at the reaper and the reapers shadow dissipated,

"Well that got rid of him." Hendrix said,

"Hey Hendrix! I found a sign just 100 yards away that says 'Gateway to Heaven Station 15km'" the Professor said,

"By souls in heaven you found the sign that will take us to a secret cave that leads to the gateway to the station." Hendrix said,

"Well done my boy, you found it for me I've been searching for a long time and haven't been over there." he was so happy,

"Well Shall we?"

"I thought you never ask." the Professor answered and Aaloka grabs the Professor's arm, they had went past the sign in took as long as half an hour on airborne float and yet they found a secret passage to the gateway to the Heaven station.

They finally found a gateway. It was a beautiful station, very similar to heaven, they waited in front of the gate,

"Excuse me. Who are you?" it was the security as he asked,

"Hendrix, soul guide 4392." he answered,

"Hendrix? You finally returned. Where in blazes have you been son? We've been waiting for you." the security asked,

"I wanted to return, but I ran into the reaper and lost my way. But we eradicated it now." Hendrix explained,

"We? Oh you got new souls along?"

"Yes sir."

"Well okay then. Names?" the security asked,

"Cedric Lewis"

"Aaloka Jayasurya Lewis" they answered their names as the security checks out the list,

"Hmmm...okay. You two may go in. The elders will be expecting yous shortly." the security lets the Professor and Aaloka in the station, they toured around the station for a while and until suddenly 15 minutes later.

"Will Mr. and Mrs. Lewis please report to the elders office." a female voice called out into the intercom,

"Well, that's us." Aaloka said, they finally made their way to the elders office, then they entered the office,

"Please come closer children." said of the two elders, the stepped up closer,

"Cedric and Aaloka. Welcome to the Heaven Station." the second elder said greeting them,

"A pleasure sirs." the Professor said,

"Thank you for calling us in." Aaloka smiled,

"Permit me. I'm Elder Tucker and this is my brother Elder Muckler."

"Yo." Elder Muckler said,

"It's time for our judgement. Who shall go first?" Elder Tucker asked,

"I shall be first sirs." the Professor volunteers,

"According to your life records, you are a mechanic scientist correct?" Elder Tucker asked,

"Yes sir." the Professor answered,

"You have an I.Q. of 213." Elder Muckler said,

"Indeed and proud of it."

"It also says you have a rat named Willie. You use Willie as a test subject in any way?" Elder Muckler asked,

"Oh no sir, I never use Willie like that, I don't believe in animal testing. Willie's my trusted rat assistant, we do researches together even before met Aaloka." the Professor explained,

"Very well then." Elder Muckler said,

"Do you love with your wife Aaloka my boy?" Elder Tucker asked,

"With all my deepest heart sir." he said,

"Aaaww..." Aaloka cooed in tears,

"And your daughter Pia?" Elder Tucker asked one more time,

"She my greatest treasure I have. She's the smartest baby we have and I love her so much for being smart for a baby." the Professor concluded,

"One more question. Do you trust anyone for Pia's custody?"

"Yes. I have great trust and confidence that my friends will take great care of our baby. I trust them deeply."

As the Professor concludes his answered, the elders were making their judgment hush hush and they reached a conclusion,

"Professor Cedric Lewis. You are a great man of science who loves his family, friends and animal companions. You died of accidental explosion while making an experiment of green fuel which will be safe to the planet without pollution. Therefore, we shall grant you your body from the grave and transfer it back to you." the elders concludes their answer,

"Thank you sirs." the Professor said,

"Now close your eyes son." Elder Muckler said, the Professor closed his until suddenly he got his body back,

"Well I'll be. I got my body back." the Professor was happy,

"Now come Aaloka my child." Elder Tucker said as she came closer before the elders,

"You came from India and you too are a scientist true?" Elder Tucker asked,

"Yes. I'm a reproductive scientist and also an Indian cook as well." Aaloka answered,

"Very good. You are classified as Hindu in religion correct?" Elder Muckler asked,

"True, I strongly believe in the Hindu religion I strictly example became a vegetarian and my husband vowed to give up eating cows after our marriage and he never eaten cows since then."

"Do you love your husband?" Elder Tucker asked,

"With all my heart I do. We had a strong connection and a strong bond together." Aaloka said with her eyes looking a doe.

"And your daughter Pia?"

"I love my little बच्ची." she smiled in tears,

"Are fine with your friends taking custody of you daughter? Elder Tucker asked,

"I have no problem with that. I just know Pia will be safe with them." Aaloka answered, then the elders are making their quick decision,

"You have a special case indeed child. You died from choking on food after you were suffering heartbreak, therefore this will not count as suicide, thus choking on food is purely accidental. So therefore, you will have your body transferred to you." the elders concluded, as her body was transferred, they get to ask her on more time,

"What we mean by special case, you are raised in Hindu faith, so I shall give a you a special decision, you shall be reincarnated to anything you desire or you shall remain here. What is your decision my child?"

"I would love to be reincarnated, but I cannot leave my husband behind, so I rather be by his side always." Aaloka said with a quick decision,

"Is that your final answer?" Elder Muckler asked,

"Yes, this my decision sir." Aaloka answered,

"Very well then." Elder Tucker said, then suddenly Aaloka got her body back.

"Once again. Welcome to Heaven Station my children." the Elder said and then Aaloka and the Professor kiss.

 ***18 Years Later***

There was a wedding going on on Earth. It turns out it was the wedding of my son Cameron and Pia. They went down to a carriage with two horses and a chaperone driving these newlyweds to a honeymoon.

"I can't believe we're getting married Cam." Pia squealed,

"I know right. My family's so happy. I'm sure your parents are happy wherever they are." Cameron said,

"Yeah. I'm sure they're so proud to us getting married." Pia smiled as she looks up to the sky,

"Oh Cedric. Our baby's finally married." Aaloka smiled in tears,

"I'm so proud of of her. She'll have a happy life with Cameron now." the Professor said smiling,

"Do you think it's possible to have another child and our first up here?" Aaloka asked from teary to seductive,

"You mean?" the Professor asked,

"Yes. Let's have another baby." Aaloka said seductively, then he makes an uh oh look.

* * *

"The End"

As the Professor ended the story, the power restored and the lights went back on,

"Alright the lights are on." everybody cheered in relief,

"That was quite a good story." the Professor said,

"What's this about me and Cameron getting married daddy?" Pia asked,

"Oh nothing sweetie, it's just a story." he said, until the door bell rang, I went over to answer the door as Sarah blew the candles out, so I answered the door and it was our old friends Sundara and Valencia from the other world of monsters.

"Hi gang. We came here for the scary tales." Sundara said,

"Uh, well you kinda too late girls. We've already told 3 stories. You could've show up earlier." I said,

"Oh venom stakes! I knew we should've stopped at Tim Hortons." Sundara whined,

"Hey you can blame my stomach all you want, but you can't blame me because those pumpkin spice cookies and loaves were just too good." Valencia said,

"So what are you two gonna do now?" I asked,

"Well I tell you what. That concludes our THRILLER Tales." Valencia said,

"Don't forget to buy a poppy to honour the troops and veterans who fought in wars for many years and celebrate Remembrance Day. My grandfather fought in the World War II and has been a veteran until he died in 83' a few years before my existence. Honour the veterans and troops." I said, as everybody gathers,

"And make sure to get your Christmas list ready and early as possible." Sundara said,

"Until then..." I said,

"Happy Halloween everyone!" everybody said,

 _ **The End**_


End file.
